


Mi nombre es Nines, soy el cuñado enviado por CiberLife

by M_N_Penz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: No hay nada peor para Gavin que trabajar junto a un androide; excepto, tal vez, que ese androide lo ponga en su lugar.Añade a la receta para el desastre a una terca hermana empeñada en conquistar a su compañero; sin mencionar al hermano nerd que le complica la vida.Sí, no hay nada peor.





	Mi nombre es Nines, soy el cuñado enviado por CiberLife

Gavin Reed se preguntó cuál de todos los errores cometidos en su vida estaba pagando; debían ser todos al mismo tiempo, pues se sentía vivir en el mismo infierno.

Primero, se le asignó un androide detective como compañero, uno más de los que tanto le desagradaban; y, para colmo del detective Reed, tenía las mismas facciones que el "cara de idiota" que se sentaba frente a su escritorio (aka Connor).

¡Oh, cuánto protestó por ello! El departamento entero fue testigo de su arrebato. 

Pero, para variar, los casos inconclusos y su mal carácter jugaron en su contra de nuevo. Pero la mala suerte no acabó allí.

Su nuevo compañero era todo menos obediente, contrario a lo que Gavin esperaba que fuera. "Nines" no le traía el café porque no era su sirviente; "Nines" lo obligaba a ir a cada escena de crimen y terminar la papelería; "Nines" respondía a cada insulto con una lengua afilada y sarcástica. Por fin alguien ponía a Gavin en su lugar, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Un compañero androide de mal carácter? Un suplicio, pero Gavin admitía ser un gilipollas que lo merecía; y después de todo no era algo imposible de sobrellevar. 

La vida parecía tomar un cauce normal, hasta que la última de las plagas cayó sobre el detective Reed: una que involucraba a una mujer.


End file.
